


Butterfly in the boot camp

by thekawaiicaptain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, No Romance, OC POV, OC Story, Other, cannon based, this is what my oc went through in Autobot boot camp, transformers oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekawaiicaptain/pseuds/thekawaiicaptain
Summary: this is what my Oc gets up to in the episode Autobot boot camp, as well as going more into how her friendship with Bulkhead and Bumblebee evolved, and how she joined primes crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this story is meant to read like a novel so chapters may seem to end at a strange time because it's the a equivalent of having to turn the page.
> 
> thank you

The train screeched to the stop at the station platform. The doors opened and bots of all shapes and sizes rushed out and went on their way not even looking back at the train. Soon all that was left was a little seafoam green and white femm standing in the train’s door way with a rolling suitcase. Taking a deep breath, she stepped off onto the platform.  
"Well it’s now or never." she said looking back at the train as it blew its whistle as chugged away. Taking another deep breath.  
Reaching into her suitcase she pulled out a data pad and taped through it to the map section she scrolled through for a few seconds before grunting. In big read letters a cross the map she needed said: outdated. She felt a ping of fear enter her spark but then remember all it needed was an update. She looked around the station and found the info booth which to her luck had someone in it. Smiling she grabbed her suitcase and walked over to it. The bot in side was a red and black mech, who was deeply indulged in his news Pad, so much so he didn't even notice her walking up. She stood there for a few seconds waiting for him to look at her but when he didn't she quietly cleared her vocalizer hopping he would hear it. This made him snap up and look at her.  
“Oh, can I help you?” he asked sitting up and turning to face her.  
The little femm nodded happily. “I need this map updated, please.” She said handing the data pad to him.  
The Mech looked at her then the data pad. “Wow, haven't seen this model in a while, didn't think I would need that cord again.” He said flicking it with the back of his fingers.  
The femm gasped if he got rid of that cord she would have no way to find the camp! The bot seemed to notice her panic and waved a hand to calm her.  
“Don't worry I still have it just can't believe bots still keep something so out dated.” He said digging in his desk and pulling out a cord. “Whose idea was it to have data pad that don't update themselves?” It was obviously a rhetorical question but the femm shrugged in response none the less.  
The Mech hooked up the cord to the data pad and then to the computer. He typed in something and there was a beep from the data pad and the mech looked it over.  
“Oh, going to the Camp hu?” He asked. “What do you want to do?”  
The femm gulped that was a good question.  
The bot seemed to notice he made things awkward and handed her the pad back.  
“Well here you go,” he said handing it back to her. “And good luck uhhh ....” He trailed off.

“Shush, for now my name is Shush.” she said taking it.

The bot eyed her in a look of disbelieve. Shush knew her name was odd. But luckily it wasn’t even a real name it was a place holder till she got to her real name in a few hours, but even as place holder names go it was pretty bad.  
“Well thank you.” she said turning and walking away.  
As she walked she looked at the map as she exited the station.  
“So, it’s just over...over...” She trailed off upon looking away from the pad and at the city.  
She had never seen anything so big and bright in her life, it was bigger than the town she use to live in, it was also one of the most unpleasant looking places to. Looking at the map one last time. She let out a breath and headed off.  
Now the in city she glanced down at her data pad one more time.

"No wait I couldn't be on this street that was supposed to be no it's outdated? No, it's updated but then why haven't I seen that one, yet I was supposed to pass it 5 minutes ago." She said before stopping and looking up. Staring back down the pad she held it closer to her face and ran a finger down the highlighted path. "No wait here it is." She said with a nervous smile. 

After walking a few more miles she came to a large gate Define above her head Autobot Military Academy. Sucking in a quick bread she straightens her back-intercom button and she walked through the gates. Moments later she walked up to who bot who was standing in a booth.

“Is this the Turn in area." she is looking around the booth.

“yes, it is." he replied probably. “Do you have your letter?” he added.

“Right here.” Shush said pulling up the letter on her data pad and handed it to him.  
He raised an optic ridge at the data pad before reading the letter.  
“Everything looks in order; you'll be on training site 801, it's just past that tall building there." he said leaning slightly out of the booth and pointing. “Leave your belongings at the entrance and somebot will bring them to your cabin.” He recited in a way that said he had done this at least a million times.  
Following the direction of his fingers the Young Femme nodded and thanked him before dropping off her bag (Witch she put her data pad in) and began walking in that direction. Once she got there she found that another bot was standing there as well. He was tall with a grey, blue and white paint job and looked to be spacing out.

"Excuse me,” She began quietly as not to scare him. It seemed to work as he just looked at her. “Is this platform 801?" She questioned.  
“Yes, it is." he said just barely looking at her.  
“Thanks.” Shush said but he didn't respond and seemed to go back to the way he was before.

Silence came between the two which soon grow to have to have a hint of awkwardness in it. What should she do? Should she introduce herself? Or should she just let the awkward silence between them go on? Was this as awkward for him as it was for her, because he didn't seem at all bothered? Luckily somebot eals broke it when the sound of footsteps and voices from around the corner cut into it. Two bots soon came into view one was orange and the other was Green they seem to be indulged in their own conversation.

"Man, you wouldn't believe it." the green one said. “I saw of one of the recruits they just let anybody in the Elite guard nowadays." he said throwing his hands up in the air while the orange bot chuckled. 

 

Hearing this gave her a bad taste in her mouth about him, but she didn't say anything and decided to keep it to herself.

"Hey" the other Bots begin with "With Bots like me here he'll soon learn his place." he added pointing to himself proudly. 

The femme rolled her Optics and shook her head, but the other bot seemed to be interested.

"Really?" white and blue bot questioned "what makes you the bot to do that?" 

With a smug smirk the Bot center turned silver. Everyone simultaneously raised and optic ridge at this.

“Now hit me as hard as you can." he challenged them.

Rolling his Optics, the green bot steps forward looking back at them as if to say 'watch this.’. He wound his fist back and threw it at the other bot as hard as he could. This didn't even make the other flinch, he just stood there with the same condescending smirk that had graced his face like before. 

"Heh, try again you see can knock me down this time." 

The green bot smirked accepting the challenge and hit the same spot over and over. This went on for a few minutes, odiously losing its original perpus and tuning into something of a game, it ended when another bot approached them he was the same size as the green one maybe a inch shorter. 

"Hey guys, can I try?" he asked hopefully. 

This just earned him laughter from the other two and they walked away without giving him a second thought.  
'Rude' she thought.  
as this happened another bot far bigger than any of them came walking up he was so large in fact that Femme had to move out of the way to avoid him bumping her. He walked up to the yellow bot and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey little Fella, minded scanning a picture of me with these big tall buildings? the folks back home will never believe this!" he said joyously.

The femme smiled these two-looked okay. 

The other bot turned with a grimace on his face 

"Umhum, first time off the energon farm?" he questioned.

That remark her face turned a little. Okay at least the big green guy was fine.

“how ya' you know?" The bigger asked.  
Well then.  
"Looks like the hybrids found himself a new friend total mudflap." the smaller Green one said making him and the other bot laugh. 

At this comment the femme decided that maybe she should say something, but the others spoke up before she even opened her mouth.

“What him ...no, no we're not friends."

“Not yet buddy give it time!" the big guy said hugging the yellow one and picking him up.  
Okay he had no idea about personal space, but the act did make the femme snicker a little. 

“A-ten-hut! “A loud yell from behind them made them all jump to attention and get in line (She got stuck between the two green ones.) as a Blue bot came to stand in front of them. “I am Sentinel minor your drill sergeant! But you Lynch pins will address me as sir! Is that clear?" he yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they all said in unison

He then got in the face of the Big Green bot. “wipe that smile off your face, dull spark."

"Aaa, I'm not smiling sir! My jaw is just tempered that way sir!" he explained.  
The yellow bot next to him must have said something because Sentinel got right in his face and yelled:  
“You got a comment funny bot?"  
“No sir.” He said.  
"What does a weak joined slow processing hunk of hunk of junk like you want to be an autobot recruit?" The sergeant questioned.

“To be an elite guard Warrior and kick Decepticon skid plate sir!" she heard him yell. 

"You couldn't kick my motherboard if I held it in front of your foot!" the sergeant snapped. "Each of you sound off! Why do you want to be here?" He then said turning to the whole class.

And that's when Shush froze. She came here to hopefully find out what she wanted to do. She didn't know they had to have already known before they came here.

"To be an elite guard intelligence officer, sir!" the Grey and blue bot sounded

"To be an elite guard Trooper, sir!" the orange one said. 

"To be an elite guard Commander, sir!" the small green ones said.

What was she going to do they were almost to her she couldn't just say nothing! She might get kicked out. She didn't want to say job, but she didn't want. The cogs and her head turned in hopes of finding a job she wanted before it was her; turn sadly she didn't.  
The Sargent glared down at her.

"Aaa." She said that being the only thing she could think of looking up at him.

 

"Well aaa, I was kind of hoping to be a certified space Bridge technician um, sir!" the big green one said cutting her of.

The other cadets laughed at them making her face turn. Rude, sure it wasn't a flashy job, but it was still important.  
“Mute it micro brains!” Sentinel yelled. "Certified space Bridge technician? Now here's a bot that knows his place" he said this seemed to be enough to make him forget her for the time. "You should try to be more like your friend here.” Sentinel said to the little yellow bot.

“He's not my friend sir!” He recanted 

“We’re all friends here,” Sentinel stated. Boy did she not like the sound of that. “Cogs in one grate big Autobots machine." He said walking down the line.

Oh, he completely forgot about her, good now she had more time to think. She sighed happily and loosened up

The Sargent stopped by the gray and blue bot. "Show me what you got cog!" 

This made her stiffen up again. She never used her mods. Sure, she knew what they did but, she didn't practice with them.

She leaned out of line to look maybe someone would be in the same boat as her. 

The gray one suddenly extended his arms and legs. 

"Not bad, I’m going to call you long arm." Sentinel said.

He moved to the next, he then activated his powers and went through pretty much the same routine as before.

She had to a quiet breath of laugh; He had obviously practice doing this. At least she knew she wasn't the only nervous one. The Sargent then named him Iron hide and moved to the next in line.

The smaller green bot stepped up and activated his mod, two stingers, and fired at the laid out targets hitting everyone.

"Nice stinging welcome to the platoon Wasp!" The Sargent complimented.

Gulping she got ready to try her powers out. 

"I'll show you stinging." Come the yellow bot. He stepped up and went to hit the target. He fired and completely missed hitting the top of training building and knocking it over. She tried not to laugh, she was bad but at least she wasn't that bad! The Sargent then looked at him in anger.

"You’re nothing but a bumbler!" He said "from now on your name is Bumblebee!" He said pointing at him.

"Bumblebee?" He muttered in disappointment.

From the side her the bigger bot activated his mod. Butterfly looked up at him in curiosity.

"You got a problem with that cadet?" The Sargent asked to once more getting in his face.

"Sir ...no sir." He said.

Just then the green bot launched his wracking ball out. It didn't do anything but fall on the Sargent's head. The femme reaches out in habit as if to try and help in some way.

"OH, Sorry Sarg. Sir!" He tried.  
The Sargent then stood up "you, your all Bulk and no brain! You’re Bulkhead!" 

Butterfly jumping back a little, now the Sarg. Was really mad. He then turned his glare to her making the slightest bit of fear claim her face.

"Now, where were we?" he said hinting that he wanted her to demonstrate after all.  
With a gulp she stepped up and activated her mod two blades with a white bio laser around the edge. With a deep breath she crossed her arms over her chest and then though them out making a laser charge came out it the shape of a curved x but before it even hit the target it burned out. Okay she took it back she was that bad, at least bumblebee hit something with his.

"What was that?" The Sargent asked sharply.

"Well I...I mean… It was supposed to." She shrugged looking down. 

"You’re just a nervous wreck.” he snapped in annoyance." You’re a Butterfly!" He added jabbing a digit in her direction.  
"Now drop and give me twenty, all of yah!" 

They obeyed and did as tolled and began going from robot to vehicle mode.

"Every Times one of you worthless grace smears messes up the whole platoon is going to suffer." He informed them. “because in the grand machine: if one of the Cogs doesn't work, noun of the Cogs do."


	2. Chapter 2

-  
After training the platoon got a basic run down of how things worked and their seeping quarts and tolled to head out. Butterfly was heading to her sleeping quarters thinking about the day. Though she had only been here for a few hours she had already formed pretty good opinions on everyone. Sentinel was a bot that had to have things in order, especially his order, and played favorites meaning she would have to work make sure she was on his good side and as long as she stayed there she would likely stay on the rest of the camps as well. Long arm didn't seem so bad but do to the age gap between him and them it was clear he looked down on them and wouldn't really take her as worth his time. Iron hide seemed problematic, he obviously trying to flaunt his strength both to impress and intimidate. He wasn't as big a problem though, out of those three Wasp was the worst he must have come from some good background because he acted as if he already out ranked them and wouldn’t let them forget it. Bumblebee was obviously trying to fit in; almost desperately, which she couldn’t say she blamed him for this was probably just as scary to him as it was to her, but he didn’t have to sink to the others leave of trying to act all high class. Bulkhead was the only one that seemed tolerable, though his lack of respect for personal boundaries and in ability to tell when bot where being rude seemed bit problematic, but he was the nicest one so far he obviously wanted to be friends with them by the way he had helped her and Bumblebee out, it was no accident he hit Sentinel with his breaking ball or that he cut her off. 

On the up side she did like her new name it rolled off the tongue some much easier than her old one. Butterfly stretched out her arms before looking at her data pad. She didn't have anything as of right now, just oil change duty tomorrow. She flicked her finger across the screen to double check if she remembered the cabin right. The best thing about being in a platoon with boys is that it meant she wouldn't have a roommate, so she could just relax.

Cab-408, bay-24, line-6, Code 3133

Butterfly smiled and looked up. The one she was in front of right now was cabin 407.

"Oh! It’s right here." Butterfly mumbled picking up speed and walking to its door.

Reaching out to enter the code a high pitched squeal came from behind somewhere behind her making her turn quickly. She was that just a bit across the way, two femmes, an orange the other blue and yellow, on the steps of another cabin hugging excitedly. Butterfly let out a relieved sigh and put her hand over her spark. Looking back up she saw another Femme come out of the cabin and greet her, she was white and red, they talked for a moment then went into the cabin. Butterfly's optics widened at this, those girls where from different platoons, she had seen them on the way over to her's. That meant she might just have a roommate after all.

Butterfly bit her lip and pulled away from the key pad. What was she going to do? It's not as if she wouldn't mind a roommate but after seeing the way the bot in her platoon acted, she began to worry. What if they were jerks like the guys? What if they were pranksters? Primus she didn't want to wake up on day covered in oil. But maybe they would be okay. If she made a good first impression maybe they would just leave her alone. She made a little introduction speech in her head all she to do was say it. Taking a breath she mustered her courage (or tried to make it look like she had) and quickly entered the code. Once the door opened Butterfly stiffened and closed her optics

"Hi, I'm Butterfly of platoon 801, it’s nice to meet you!" She practically yelled into the cabin. She kept her optics firmly shut once she finished. That was much louder then she wanted it to be and her nerves were on full display. 

When no response came she slowly opened one optic to see why.

"Oh, no one’s here." She said relaxing.

Brushing off the embarrassment of yelling into an empty room Butterfly walk in. Looking around she found it didn't have much. Three cots, two where right over each other giving it a bunk bed look, the other was by itself and three desks pushed agents the walls.

‘Cool I get to have this all to myself.’ she thought as she walked in. 

He suite case was on the single bed, she opened it and began unpacking. 

The next morning Butterfly awoke to the sound of a bot over the loud speaker. “All cadets’ report to your Stations, all cadets’ report to your stations” he called. Butterfly groaned and sat up stretching before getting out of bed. Exiting her cabin, she saw the other femmes tiredly walking out of their cabin. One was waiting on the steps while the one came out carrying the other on her back. Butterfly giggled before heading off.

At the platform her squad didn’t seem too much better. The all stood sleepy opticed and unfocused. The best though was wasp he kept blinking as if he kept falling asleep and waking up. But they all seemed to wake the moment Sentinel walked in and began barking orders.

“Alright grease smears, today marks your official first day as Autobot recruits.” He said walking back and forth in front of them. “Sadly, our first training section isn’t for a few megacycles; so in the mean time you will be doing your chores.” He informed them.

Butterfly felt herself relax a little while she was and early bot she really didn’t feel run through some maze or going to hand to hand combat training and she got the feeling her platoon mates felt the same. 

“Wasp, Ironhide, Longarm, you three will had to refueling station and mop the floor, I expect to be able to see my face plate in when I come to check on you!” He said stopping in front of the three.  
“Sir, yes sir!” they all said.  
“Good now get moving!” Sentinel said pointing in the direction of the mess hall.  
As the three headed out Sentinel watched them. He then turned to them 

“And as for you three,” he said with a smirk.  
\--  
“Oil change duty?” Bumblebee said filling up a can. “I’m not meant for this, I’m meant for grate things!”

“Hey, it could be worse.” Butterfly said as she staked the basins.

“Yeah, beats shoveling energon dust back on the farm.” Bulkhead added picking up two cans to the refinery tub. “And space bridge techs need to know all about oil.” 

“Space Bridge? That is so weak!” Bumblebee said turning off the spout before balancing his bucket on his head. “Oh, Look at me I’m a big old mudflap working one the Space bridge.” He said putting on a fake accent.

“Uh, Careful!” Butterfly said seeing him walking towards a puddle.

Unfortunately, her warning came a second to late as Bumblebee was already struggling to keep his balance.

“Gah!” she yelped jumping out of his way as he crashed into the table knocking the whole stack over.

She and bulkhead both shut their optics as he did. When they opened them again they saw Bumblebee laying on top of the pile looking stund.

“Whoa, you okay there little buddy?” Bulkhead asked as he and butterfly went up to help him.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“That good and I hope you know you’re cleaning this up.” Butterfly mumbled  
“Figured that much.” He said.  
Okay well she had to give him credit at least he owned up to his mistakes 

Suddenly from under the pile of fallen basins and sentinel appended form underneath it then quickly turned to them with a look of pure anger.  
“Somehow I that that is not our biggest problem now.” Bumblebee muttered glancing at her from the corner of his optic.

Sentinel practically jumped in front of them looking like he was about to blow a circuit.  
“Alright you smears, which one of you did that?” He said his voice unsettlingly low.  
None of them said anything, sure they may not be that fond of each other, but none bot was low enough rat on each other especially to Sentinel.   
“Well!” He shouted fed up with their silence.  
Butterfly was sure her spark was going to burst from her chest at this point. What did she say? She could always tell him it was an accident, the Basins just fell, but then she remembered she couldn’t lie without stuttering and that would definitely be enough for sentinel to see though her. 

“It was me.” Bumblebee suddenly spoke up. 

Sentinel didn’t say anything just looked down at him.  
“Well now that that’s cleared up get you sorry hides to the training platform.” He said pointing.  
“Yes sir.” They all said before running out.  
Butterfly had to admit she was impressed that Bumblebee owned up to his mistakes like. She would have thought someone as desperate to fit in as him would try his best to not do anything that would damper the others opinions of him.   
Two hundred transform-ups was their punishment for that. At least the rest of the platoon’s punishment ended there Bumblebee was made to go stand in the center of the came yelling ‘I am a worthless oil stain.’ Until some bot told him to stop. The rest were dismissed to go refuel before their optical cores run. Entering the cafeteria Butterfly was met with the sound of three hundred Different bots talking at once. Her face grimaced at this as she walked up to the line grabbing a tray. 

Then somebot grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back.  
“Move it mess up.” Wasp said pushing past her. “The bots that actually completed their work get to go first.” He added as Iron hide pushed past her as well.

“Where’s that written in the rule book?” she mumbled as he walked away.  
Wasp then stopped dead in his tracks turned back to look at her.  
“Ooh, so you can talk.” Wasp said walking back over to her.  
This made Butterfly freeze she didn’t think he would have heard that. The next moment wasp was practically in her face. 

“Let me explain how things work around here Miss. Mumbles bots like me and my friend here, we’re going places, Have Futures we’re going to be marked in the hall of records. Meanwhile bots like you and your two wash out friends you will all end up as no more than a forgotten smug on the files, so with that in mind we get to refuel first because we are needed,Unlike you. Unless you want to do something about it?” He said tilting his head.

Butterfly didn’t say anything she just cast her gaze to the floor and shrunk into herself.

“Heh, thought so.” He said standing back up to his full height and turning around. “Come on Iron hide.” Wasp called to his friend who was just standing there looking stunned.

Butterfly could have sworn she saw his mouth open as if to say something but the next minute he turned and left.

She stayed in that spot a moment longer letting a few bots get in front of her before she got her refuel.   
After that another problem arose as she came to the concussion she had nowhere to sit. Every table was full and any with open sets had bots already there. She walked the inter length of the mess hall before she found it. A small table set for two with no bot there. Smiling she went over sat down. She looked out over the cafeteria looking at the crowed the only other bot from her platoon that was here was Iron hide, wasp must have finished up and left. She didn’t see long arm but she figure he must have been the first of their group to get done and left like wasp, which seemed like him. Bumblebee was defiantly still outside chanting. So that meant no one to bother her. 

She sat alone for maybe twelve cycles at the most when.. 

“Uuuuh, excuse me.” came the unmistakable voice of Bulkhead rang in her audios.

Turning she saw him standing a few feet away with a tray.

“Can I sit here?” he asked.

Butterfly blinked it seemed to take her a moment to realize Bulkhead was asking to sit with her. “Oh, yeah...sure.” She said.

“thanks, everywhere else is taken.” He said happily taking the set across from her. “it's Butterfly, right?” 

“Yeah.” she breath out not sure what to do she wasn't much for conversation.

It was quite between them for a short while which was somehow worst then an awkward conversation. Butterfly's mind raced trying to think of something to say, then she remembered.  
“Thanks for helping me out yesterday.” she said hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

“What?” Bulkhead asked looking at her confused.

Slag maybe he did do that by accident. Well, no turning back now.

“Yesterday, when we where tolled to say why we were here? You cut me off when I didn't say anything. I just wanted to thank you for that saved my plating.” she said clutching her glass.  
“Oh, that yeah you just seemed so nervous, I just wanted to give you some time you think.” he said. “What do wanna do anyway the Sarg. Never came back to you for your answer.”   
“Ummmm....” Butterfly said looking away, she still didn't want to say she didn't know. “It's Kind of embarrassing.” she admitted.

“Oh, come on it can't be any worse than space bridge technician.” Bulkhead joked making her look up in supersize.

“Don't say that! That's one of the most important job out there!” she said. 

“Really? No bot else seems to think so.” Bulkhead said.

“Of course, there one of the reasons we won the grate war, well next to the all spark, but even so we used them to hide the thing. Their also our way of fast travel without them it would take us days or years even to get the palaces we do with them.” Butterfly said.   
Bulkhead blinked at her for a moment before talking. “Oh, so you wanna be a history bot!” he said   
Butterfly sat up straighter at this. “Umm...no actually.” she said.

“Oh, an archivist then.” He guessed again. 

“No... you go to the school for those fields.” Butterfly said looking awkwardly at the ground and shrinking into herself once more.

At this point Bulk head look dumbfounded. “Really I would have thought with how much history you know.”  
“I like history and all but sitting in a class talking to bots all day.... that’s not for me.” she muttered. “and being an archivist and staying in a small hall sorting records... I wanted something more out there.” She said rolling her optics.

“So, what do you wanna do then?” Bulkhead asked again.

Butterfly let out s sight. No point holding off the inevitable she thought.

“I-...don't know......” She trialed off shrugging. “I want something out there but I don't want to fight, I'm squeamish so a medic is a no, and I fell over trying to polish my plating last night so being a ninjas defiantly out of the question.” she then hunched over. “I thought if I came here it would like magically come to me or something, but it didn't.”

Bulk head was quiet for a moment before talking. “Did you ever think about a space bridge tech?” He asked.

“Oh, No I mean I messed up putting my brand on no way I could work with something that complicated!” she said snapping up.   
“Well you don't have to be a technician per say, there are a bunch of different things that go in to being on a space bridge crew. We always need some bot to clear out the rubble” Bulkhead said gulping down his Energon. 

Butterfly looked up at him for a moment then down at her tray that did seem like a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after that the cadets were called back to the training ground and given extra transform-ups, thanks again to Bumblebee, be for they were led to a different part of the came there they stood back in line in front of the obstetrical course entrance as Sentinel explained what they were doing.

“Okay, listen up today we'll be doing a basic run through. In the center of the course there is a flag like this.” He said holding up a small rectangular red and yellow flag with the autobot brand on it. “Your goal is find and reach it before the other team understood?” He asked.  
“Sir, yes sir!” they yelled.

“Good, now for your teams. Long arm Wasp Iron hide you three will be team A.” he said.

'Who would have guessed.' Butterfly thought.

“and you three will be team B.” He said pointing to them. 

“How fitting.” Wasp joked to Iron hide.

“And keep your optics peeled you never know what might be around the corner.” He said. “All right now I want you all back here looking better then you left! get a move on.” 

With that they all ran off into the maze.

“Which way do we go?” asked Ironhide asked his voice echoing off the walls.  
They all looked around for a moment 

“this way, come on.” Wasp said Pointing west and running; his team who followed with out and question.  
It seemed Bulkhead and Bumblebee were going to do the same but Butterfly reach and stopped them.

“No!” She said quickly.

“What? Why?” Bumblebee asked.

“Because not only is that the wrong way, we're our own team, we can't just follow them around.” she said.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both looked at each other than at her.

“How are you so sure?” Bulkhead asked.

“I just am.” She said. “Please trust me.”

there was a moment that she thought they wouldn't listen to her and go after the others, but they didn't.

“Okay, so what's the plane here then?” Bumblebee asked crossing his arms and looking at her as if he didn't fully believe her.  
“These wall, they echo, we can use that to find the right paths by the echoes they make.” Butterfly said. “The longer the echo the longer the path.” she explained further.

“Then what are we waiting for let's go!” Bumblebee said running of.

“Hey, for us hopefully.” Butterfly exclaimed as she and Bulkhead ran after him.

They had run for twenty cycles when they came to a dead end.

“What?” Butterfly exclaimed walking up to the wall and placing her servos on it. “I could have sworn that..” she began.

“I knew it.” Bumblebee said making her look over at him. “I knew that trick wouldn't work the whole way though.”

Butterfly lowered her head in shame.

“So, you got a plan B?” He asked making her look up at him.

“No.” she admitted.

“Then I say we retrace our steps and try to find another way to goal hopefully before the other team.” Bumblebee said.

“Good idea little Buddy.” Bulkhead agreed 

“Don't call me that.” Bumblebee snapped.

“Sorry.”

“Come on if we hurry we still might be able to beat the other team.” He said walking away.  
Wrapping her arms around herself and Lowering her head Butterfly followed. Great the one time it actually mattered that trick let her down. 

“Wait,” Bumblebee said stopping dead in his tracks.

“What?” Bulkhead asked looking down at him.

“Didn't you guys hear that.” He said.

Butterfly looked up in confutation.

They waited a moment then they heard it again. A swooshing sound like the one a door makes when it opens and closes.

“It came from back there.” Butterfly said looking over her shoulder still looking confused.

Bumblebee then turned and walked back to where they previously where. Bulkhead and Butterfly looked at one another before following. However, when they looked down the walkway they found it looked the same as it did last time.

“Hu, I could have sworn I heard something.” Bumblebee said scratching his head.  
It got quite between the three as they all tried to figure out what could have made the noise then suddenly.

Swoosh the end of the wall opened reviling the rest of the walk way making all their optics go wide.

“What?” Butterfly Exclaimed in sheer supersize and the wall shut again.

More confused than before the trio walked up to it. Bumblebee gave it a hard shove, but nothing happened. 

“Okay, what gives?” he asked resting his hands on his hips.

“Not the door apparently.” Bulkhead joked.  
“Haha, big guy, but jokes won't get the door open.” Bumblebee said rolling his optics.

“Then what will.” Bulkhead asked

“How am I supposed to know that?” Bumblebee exclaimed throwing his arms out.

As this happened Butterfly was deep in thought the door must be activated by something but what?  
'Think Butterfly what happened when you heard the noises the first time around.'

then it hit her.

“sound!” she accidentally yelled out.

“What?” Both Mechs asked.

Butterfly felt embarrassment run through her for a moment but went on none the less.

“I think it's activated by sound, or well, a lack of it.” she said.

“What makes you think that?” Bumblebee asked.

“well when we walked away we did so quietly when we heard the sound again, it was because you spoke. So, if we’re quiet we maybe it will open” Butterfly explained making them give her an odd look. “Look, I know it’s a stretch but unless you have any better ideas.”  
“Okay,” bumblebee said nodding.  
The only response she got from them was silence which she assumed meant they were trying. Butterfly’s face lit up at this, but she remanded silent as well.

It took twenty Nano-clicks for the anything to happen, but the wall eventually slid away. They all had to force themselves not to say anything out of excitement. As quietly as they could they could they all walked through the opening, once through Butterfly let out a sequel of joy making the door slam shut making her jump.

“Wow that actually worked.” Bumblebee said, Butterfly had a feeling he had been keeping that in since the door opened.

Butterfly just smiled as they began to walk again. After a while they came to a lager open space with the flags.

“Alright.” Bumblebee whispered. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Butterfly said once again.

“What is it now?” Bumblebee sighed rolling his optics.

“Don’t you think we should be more careful? I mean Sentinel said to keep an optic out and I think that meant more than just trick doors.” Butterfly whispered.

“It does seem a little too easy little buddy.” Bulkhead said.

“Stop calling me that.” Bumblebee snapped turning around. “You know what I think you’re too careful.” He then turned back around.

From the other side of the court one of the walls opened to show the other team.

Bumblebee and Wasp made eye contact and that was that was that they both made a brake for the flags without a word to their team. But when they did this they set off the unseen motion detector activating the blasters hidden in the walls. In an instant pink paint was flying all over the place making everybot doge out of the way. Butterfly jumped and did a belly flop onto the ground. Looking up she saw everbot was ducking and dodging to avoid the paint, even Wasp and Bumblebee seemed to have given up their rivalry and were now jumping all over the place to stay clean. Looking over at the flag poles and noticed one thing the blasters where only shooting forward, they weren't rotating they were just locked in the front! Butterfly perked up at this and tried to call out to the others.  
“Hey guys!” she yelled siting up, but they didn't hear her. “Guys!” she tried again but still wasn't heard.  
Just then from the other side of the filed she saw almost everybot was now pink and Longarm reaching over to get their flag.  
Butterfly bit her lip and looked at the others they were still too busy to even notice. Gulping Butterfly then jumped up and began springing across the field. Jumping and ducking she was almost there just a few more feet and.... splat. Butterfly yelped as she was hit with a glob of paint covering her whole left side. Okay small set back but it was nothing meager just a little paint. Opening her optics, she saw long arm reach over and grab one of the flags off the rail and not a moment later the rail and it’s stand began descending in to the gowned. Butterfly’s optics waded at this and she began to run faster towards the pole. 

From across the field Bumblebee and Wasp where still going head to head in their petty fight. 

“If you think you’ve got what it takes to win this bumbler!” wasp grunted as he tried to push bumblebee back   
“I don’t think Wasp, I know!” Bumblebee said pushing back. “and I won’t lose to the likes of you!”

 

“Wasp!” came the voice of longarm making both bots look over at him.  
Holding up his hand that had the flag in it. Bumblebee gasped at this and wasp smiled.

“you where saying?” he taunted as he pushed him to the ground.

Bumblebee’s back collided with the ground with a hard thud. After taking a moment to recover from the fall he rolled over to look at his team mates. He opened his optics just in time to see Butterfly make quick dive for the flag, the pole disappeared into the ground and Butterfly crash to the ground on the other side. Bumblebee began to push himself up when Wasp’s voice drifted over the field. 

“Oh, better luck next time bumblerbee!” he mock adding an extra insult by waving the flag at him. But while doing this he failed to see the wall open back up and Sentinel step through, so when he turned to go he ran face first into his chest.

“At ease cadet!” Sentinel said darkly glaring down at him, he was in a worse mood then he normally was. Wasp backed up and nodded. Sentinel looked around at the group seeing the mess they had caused. “All of you get in line, Now!” he yelled.

From across the filed Bulkhead was helping butterfly to her feet. “you okay?” he asked her. 

“Yeah, I think so.” She muttered.

“I said now cadet!” Sentinel yelled over at them. Quickly standing up Bulkhead and Butterfly fell in line with the others. 

“Now I know for a fact I said I wanted you to come back looking better then when you left, did I not?” He asked his voice low again as he paced back and forth in front of them.

Nobot wanted to be the first to say anything they all just stayed quite and looked at the ground.

“Didn’t I!” sentinel yelled looked at them.

“Yes, sir!” they all said back.

“then, why if one of you would be so kind as to explain are you all dripping with paint!” he asked.

It was silent for a moment, and Butterfly thought that maybe no one was going to answer the question again but then Wasp spoke up.

“It was Bumbler-er umm… Bumblebee and his teams fault.” He said making Sentinel raise an optic ridge at his and the B teams look over at him in shock.

“What!” Bumblebee yelled.

“Oh, really now?” Sentinel asked.

“Yes, sir, we were doing our best to be careful, but these mess ups just came blundering in set of the traps!” Wasp lied his face straight as if not lying.  
“No, we did not you rushed in here the moment you saw us because you didn’t want us to get our flag first!” Bumblebee said pointing at him.

“And yet my team has a flag and yours doesn’t.” Wasp said tilting his head to look a Bumblebee.

At this Butterfly’s optics widened at this she opened her servo.

“your team was the start of all this!” Bumblebee retorted.

“Quite both of you!” Sentinel barked. “Now I don’t know which one of you is telling the truth here, but I’m going to go with cadet wasp, as his team is the only one that did mage to at least fallow half of what they were ordered to do.” Sentinel said

‘say something, say something, say something!’ Butterfly kept telling herself, hoping it would undo the lump in her throat.

 

“You, stingless should really try to learn your place.” Sentinel went on now talking to Bumblebee. “this just goes to show that you don’t have what it takes to be a worrier, not even on a team could you do the simplest of missions!”

“Actually, sir!” Butterfly finally said, well more like yelled, in a shaky voice. “We did!”  
Sentinel sharply turned his head form Bumblebee to her. “what did you say cadet?”

“I-I said we did sir, we completed the task.” She said closing her optics, as if hoping that if she couldn’t see how bad she was shaking the other wouldn’t either.

“And what makes you say that?” Sentinel’s voice was close now, opening her optics reviled what she feared, he was standing right in front of her. 

“Well…” Butterfly said looked down and opening her hand up once more and holding the flag out for Sentinel to see.

Small gasps came from everyone and Sentinel seemed a bit taken back, grabbing the flag and looking at it as though he didn’t think it was real.

“Hum, well it seems you did.” Sentinel sneered as if upset they had succeeded.

“And if it makes any difference sir,” She began again voice still shaky. “We’re all to blame for this none of us thought through all that much and Cadet Wasp didn’t get that flag, it was cadet Longarm with his mode.” Butterfly didn’t have to look to see that Wasp was giving her a glare full of anger. 

“Well at least you’ve got honesty cadet, what good that will do you.” Sentinel glared down at her as he began to walk away. “Now all of you hit the showers! I don’t want to see your sorry mugs for another five mega-cycle and if one of you so much as ” and with that he left them without a second look.

Butterfly let out a sigh as the others began to fall out she began to walk as well when a foot blocked her path and made her fall face first on to the ground  
“Remember your place weak-link.” Wasp hissed as he walked over her.

 

Butterfly began to push herself up when a hand came into view. Looking up she was surprised to see the offer came from Bumblebee. She mindlessly took it and let him pull her up.

“Ummm… thanks for that.” He said. “Standing up for me… or well the team, I mean, and getting the flag.”

“It was the right thing to do.” She muttered.

“Yeah, how’d you even get the flag in the first place?” Bulkhead ask having not heard her last comment.

“When I jumped I just grabbed it, I didn’t think it would work.” She said with a shrug as thy all began to walk.

“Well, I’m glad it did!” Bulkhead smiled and hit her on back just a bit to hard. 

“Yeah and word of advice.” Bumblebee suddenly pipped up. “try not to get on Wasps bad side, if you know what’s good for you.” 

“Heh, thanks but I think it’s a little late for that.” Butterfly said. 

“Aw, he’s just star struck I’m sure he’s really a nice bot deep down!” bulkhead said.  
“Believe me bot’s like him don’t do nice!” Bumblebee said pointing at them and walking away. Bulkhead and she looked at each other in confusion as he did so.

Butterfly was exactly half-way to her barracks when the screech of the intercom assaulted her audio receptors.

“You would not believe the glitches the commander settled me with this time I’m starting to think that Ultra Magnus is a few circuits short of a full processor, ya know what I mean?”

Butterfly jumped up at the sound of her commander’s voice. The other femms seemed to stop and take notice of this as well as they all looked up at the intercom in shock and horror.

“Oh, sure he was the bot back in the day but now? Ultra magnus is just a rusted out obsolete model sorely in need of an upgrade!” The Sargent went on. 

Butterfly’s face fell in horror as this was said and she felt her spark drop when Sentinel asked where the echo was coming from followed by another screech. The other femms around her quickly began talking.

“Oh, my spark! I can’t believe he said those thing’s!” a yellow and blue femm giggled. 

Butterfly was sure her spark stopped and not because of what Sentinel had said but because she knew what that meant for her and her platoon. Not even five minutes later the intercom came to life again with a very angry Sentinel speaking this time. 

“Every Cadet in my platoon get your sorry hindes to the grounds in two cycles or your out of this camp!”

 

From around her Butterfly heard ‘ooh’ coming from the others that turned to laughter as she began to walk away.


End file.
